Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made
jest piosenką charakterystyczną, która jest wykonywana przez Kanade Amo. Tekst |-|Kanji = まぼろし? 夢? 優しい手に包まれ 眠りつくような 優しい日々も今は 儚く消え まるで魔法が解かれ すべての日常が 奇跡だと知った 曇りなき青い空を 見上げ嘆くより 風に逆らって…輝いた未来へ帰ろう きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 翼に気付けば 悲しみには とどまらずに 高く舞い上がれ We are one 乗り遅れないで 時は 止まってくれない 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 君ト云ウ 音奏デ 尽キルマデ 止まらずに Sing out with us 届かぬ声「ねぇ1人にしないで」 心叫ぶけど 言葉は千切れてゆく ただ受け入れ「今」を静かに見つめ 諦め?そうじゃなく…乗り越えるために 誰か やってくれるだろう? なんて目を逸らす 猶予\はもうないはず… 違う未来望んでいるなら この手 掴んでいたのは 永遠、に見えた有限 失くした時 気付いた価値…またの名を希望 We are one 信じていたいよ 外は 止まない雨でも 光を忘れぬよう 私たちは出会ったのかもしれない 君ト云ウ 音奏デ 尽キルマデ 側にいる Sing out with us 記憶だけが この先の 道標 迷わないで 強くあれ 曇りなき青い空を 見上げ嘆くより 風に逆らって… 輝いた未来へ帰ろう きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 翼に気付けば 悲しみには とどまらずに 高く舞い上がれ We are one 乗り遅れないで 時は 止まってくれない 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 君ト云ウ 音奏デ 尽キルマデ 止まらずに Sing out with us 側にいる Sing out with us |-|Romaji = Maboroshi? Yume? Yasashii te ni tsutsumare Nemuri tsuku youna Yasashii hibi mo ima wa Hakanaku kie Marude mahou ga tokare Subete no nichijou ga Kiseki da to shitta Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori Kaze ni sakaratte... Kagayaita mirai e kaerou Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni kizukeba Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare We are one Nori okure nai de Toki wa Tomatte kurenai Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tachi wa Deatta no kamo shirenai KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE Tomarazu ni Sing out with us Todokanu koe "Nee hitori ni shinaide" Kokoro sakebu kedo Kotoba wa chigirete yuku Tada uke ire "Ima" wo shizuka ni mitsume Akirame? Sou janaku... Nori koeru tame ni Dare ka Yatte kureru darou? Nante me sorasu Yuuyo wa mou nai hazu... Chigau mirai nozondeiru nara Kono te Tsukandeita no wa Eien, Ni mieta yuugen Nakushita toki Kizuita kachi... Mata no na wo kibou We are one Shinjite itai yo Soto wa Yamanai ame demo Hikari wo wasurenu you Watashi tachi wa deatta no kamo shirenai KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE Soba ni iru Sing out with us Kioku dake ga Konosaki no Michishirube Mayowanaide Tsuyoku are Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori Kaze ni sakaratte... Kagayaita mirai e kaerou Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni kizukeba Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare We are one Nori okure nai de Toki wa Tomatte kurenai Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tachi wa Deatta no kamo shirenai KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE Tomarazu ni Sing out with us Soba ni iru Sing out with us |-|Tłumaczenie = Złudzenie? Sen? Te łagodne dni, Obejmujące mnie życzliwymi dłońmi, gdy zasnęłam, Zniknęły bez śladu, prawie jakby zaklęcie zostało złamane. Wiedziałam, że moje normalne, codzienne życie było cudem. Zamiast patrzeć w bezchmurne niebo i żałować, Będę walczyć z wiatrem... Więc powróćmy do lśniącej przyszłości. Jestem pewna, że możesz pójść gdziekolwiek, jeśli tylko dostrzeżesz niewidoczne skrzydła na swych plecach. Nie stój spokojnie z powodu smutku, leć wysoko! Jesteśmy jednym, nie spóźnij się na przejażdżkę. Czas nie zatrzyma się dla Ciebie. Aby żyć teraz, abyśmy mogli się spotkać. AŻ ODGRYWANE DŹWIĘKI, KTÓRE CIĘ WOŁAJĄ, NIE WYPALĄ SIĘ. Bez zatrzymywania się śpiewaj z nami. Głos, którego nie dosięgam "Hej, nie zostawiaj mnie samej" Moje serce krzyczy, ale słowa rozpadają się na kawałki. Cicho patrzę na "teraźniejszość", przyjmuję ją i zwyczajnie akceptuję. Poddać się? Nie... Aby osiągnąć cel! Mimo to, ktoś inny tego dokona, prawda? Mówię i odwracam wzrok. Nie będę już dłużej zwlekać... Ponieważ pragnę innej przyszłości. Moja dłoń pochwyciła wieczność... A przynajmniej tak myślałam, ale była ograniczona. Kiedy straciłam ją, zdałam sobie sprawę, że było warto... Jej inną nazwą jest nadzieja. Chcę wierzyć, że jesteśmy jednym, Nawet, jeśli na zewnątrz pada niekończący się deszcz, Nie zapomnimy tego światła, które możemy spotkać, AŻ ODGRYWANE DŹWIĘKI, KTÓRE CIĘ WOŁAJĄ, NIE WYPALĄ SIĘ. Jestem po twojej stronie. Śpiewaj z nami. Tylko pamięć jest drogowskazem dla światła. Nie zgub swej drogi. Bądź silna. Zamiast patrzeć w bezchmurne niebo i żałować, Będę walczyć z wiatrem... Więc powróćmy do lśniącej przyszłości. Jestem pewna, że możesz pójść gdziekolwiek, jeśli tylko dostrzeżesz niewidoczne skrzydła na swych plecach. Nie stój spokojnie z powodu smutku, leć wysoko! Jesteśmy jednym, nie spóźnij się na przejażdżkę. Czas nie zatrzyma się dla Ciebie. Aby żyć teraz, abyśmy mogli się spotkać. AŻ ODGRYWANE DŹWIĘKI, KTÓRE CIĘ WOŁAJĄ, NIE WYPALĄ SIĘ. Bez zatrzymywania się śpiewaj z nami. Jestem po twojej stronie. Śpiewaj z nami. Audio Ciekawostki en:Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki o charakterze Kategoria:Insert Piosenki